Dragons of Destiny
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: Virga, Leon, and Airia are triplets with a past that has been kept a secret from them their entire lives, that is until their teachers abandoned them when they were young. Then they start find out who their parents are and why they were left to be raised by dragons. {Prequel to Blue and Red, and rated K because of death at end}
1. The Dragon Secret

**A/N THIS IS A PAST-LIFE STORY ABOUT RED AND BLUE,{Mostly when they were kids} ENJOY! :D**

* * *

"Sensei Sapphire, come on, teach me how to fight already, you promised me that you would when we finished all our chores." Said a little girl as she grabbed a big sword from the corner of the room. "Alright then, come at me." Sapphire said as the little girl tried to pick up the heavy sword, but then she fell to the ground.  
"So how did I do Sensei?"  
"You did alright, but I suggest we start off with a smaller sword."  
"Alright." The little girl said as she picked up the small, skinny, sword that her teacher gave her. "See, much better than that big, bulky, sword." Said Sapphire as a smile appeared on her face. Sapphire had fair skin, sapphire-blue eyes, long, stark-white hair, and she wore a set of silver-colored armor. Her little pupil's name was Virga, and she had fair skin, magenta-colored eyes, long, silver hair, and she wore a little set of gray-colored armor. "Virgo, I think that's enough training for today, don't you think?" Said Sapphire as she put her giant sword in a closet. "Yes, I'm tired out from all the work we did today," Yawned Virga as she put her sword away. "Goodnight Sensei." "Goodnight, Virgo, see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Sapphire said as she blew out the candles around the house. _/I'll just have to try harder next time, then I'll be as strong as Sensei, just try harder./ _Virga thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
_/The next day.../  
_"Virgo, you haven't even touched your food, what's wrong?" Asked Sapphire as she looked at her young pupil. "Well, last night I had a really weird dream." Virga said as she rolled her strawberry around on her plate.  
"What was it about?"  
"It was 3 dragons that were talking to me, and one had blue eyes, another red eyes, and the last had eyes that seemed like you could see stars in them."  
"And what where they telling you?"  
"They were singing a song that seemed, a little dark." Virga said as she hummed a tune, waving her finger as the notes went high and low. "Virgo, dear, there's something I have to confess." Sapphire said as silver wings appeared on her back. "I'm the dragon with the blue eyes, the blue-eyes white dragon."

* * *

**A/N SHORT 1ST CHAP, BUT I'LL MAKE THE OTHERS LONGER, AND HERE'S A LINK 2 THE SONG THAT SHE WAS HUMMING: watch?v=asoB9PUVhuM UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! :]**


	2. The Nightmare

**A/N CHAP 2, YAY! X] ENJOY! **

* * *

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ONE OF THE DRAGONS FROM MY DREAM? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Virga Exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Yes Dear, and now that you know, I'll have another thing to tell you," Sapphire said as her wings disappeared. "You know that boy that has the same birthday as you, right?"  
"You mean Leon? what about him?"  
"Well, he's your twin brother."  
"NO WAY! HE REALLY IS MY TWIN?!"  
"Yes, and his teacher, Ruby, is the dragon with eyes of red."  
"WOW! I HAVE TO TELL LEON THIS!" Virga exclaimed as she was about to run out the door, but she was stopped by a long, silver, tail. "Virgo, let me tell you a story first, then you can go and tell Leon." Sapphire said as her pupil sat on the floor, waiting to hear what she had to say. "Well, this story starts in an ancient kingdom. And in that kingdom, there lived a brave, strong, knight and his squire. [who was a girl] They were the best of friends, and they helped each other in times of need. One day, they were practicing and when the squire won, the knight proposed to her, she agreed, and they were very happy, until a war started and the knight had to go fight, his fiancé was about to have triplets, so she couldn't go and fight beside her love, and after the fighting was finished, and the triplets already born, word came to the squire that her love was gone, she was so sad that she didn't eat, making her even more sick than she already was, and then she called for her friends and asked them if they could watch over her children, they agreed and helped her get back home, where she died peacefully right beside her love's grave, and now they are back together in the afterlife, proving that true love is eternal." Sapphire finished as she hugged Virga tightly. "Virgo, the knight and squire are your parents, Dumon and Venus, and I was one of Venus' friends that took you in and raised you, the same with Ruby and Sta-wait, that reminds me have you ever met Starla?"  
"No, I've only met Ruby and Leon, is she nice?"  
"Well, she's a little tough, she's been like that ever since we met her."  
"Can we go meet her, pleeeeeeaaaaasssseee?" Virga begged as she looked at Sapphire, and after a moment of thinking, she looked at her pupil and smiled. "YAY! I'M GOING TO MEET ANOTHER DRAGON!" Virga exclaimed as she ran into her room and came out about 5 seconds later wearing a light blue dress that Sapphire had made for her, and she ran out the door, and started running toward the forest that they lived near._ /It's kind of hard to believe that she's one of the triplets that Venus said I was to look after,/_ Sapphire thought as she raced after Virga. _/But I know that she has potential, I knew it as soon as she picked up that sword I made for her, that she really is like Dumon, very brave, yet very smart, but I wonder what will happen to her when she becomes all grown up./ _"Hey Sapphire, how much longer until we get there?" Virga asked as she was about to walk over a net that was on the ground. "Virgo, get away from that!" Sapphire exclaimed as she pushed Virga into a bush away from the trap. When Virga looked trough the leaves of the small shrub, she saw Sapphire trapped in a tight net, if she had enough space, she could transform and get out of the trap easily, but this trap was so tight, she couldn't do anything to try to get out. "I did it **again**, another traveler got stuck in the trap." Said a man as he poked his head out of some bushes, he was wearing animal skins of all kinds, especially fox skin, then he helped Sapphire get out of the trap, and when he was apologizing for what he'd done he saw Sapphire's tail, it seemed that she didn't really notice that her tail was out anyway, she was too busy telling the man to watch where he puts his traps and looking for Virga, that she didn't notice that she was knocked out. Virga facepalmed herself. _/You have got to be kidding me, Sapphire doesn't even notice that he's the dragon hunter? I mean yesterday we saw his picture all over the marketplace, and still she didn't notice?/ _Virga thought to herself as the man found her in the bushes, she was so scared she ran back toward Leon's house. "LEON! OPEN THE DOOR! THERE'S A MAD DRAGON HUNTER OUT HERE, AND HE KILLED SAPPHIRE!" Virga yelled as Ruby opened the door, with a sword. "Virga get inside, I'll take care of him." Ruby said as Virga ran inside and locked the door, then she sat in the living room, waiting for Ruby to come back. "Hey sis, what's going on out there?" Asked Leon as he sat next to his sister. "Ruby's fighting the dragon hunter, and he already killed Sapphire." Virga said as tears went down her face. Then, all of a sudden there was a loud banging on the door, and then the hunter kicked the door down and was about to come for Virga with his sword. "STOP!" Virga screamed as she almost jumped out of her sleeping bag. "It was just a nightmare, that didn't really happen 8 years ago, and I know that Sapphire's not dead." Virga told herself as she rubbed her eyes and looked outside of her tent to see that Leon was already making breakfast. "Good morning, Blue. how did you sleep?" Leon said as he looked at his twin sister.  
"I had this crazy dream, it had a dragon hunter, Sapphire and ruby were there, and we were about 5 years old, crazy right?"  
"I don't know, plus I have some good news to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"We're almost to Dad's hometown, isn't that exciting?"  
"NO WAY, HOW FAR ARE WE?!"  
"Just over that mountain, and then we'll be there." Leon said as he pointed toward a tall mountain that was in the distance. "Come on, if that's where Dad grew up, then we could get more info about him, and find out more about our past. Hurry up and eat so we can make it over that mountain!" Virga said as she ate her breakfast and started to pack up her backpack quickly. "Alright, just a minute." Leon said as he put the fire out and chased after his twin as she ran toward the gigantic mountain. _/I hope we can get some info in our Dad,/_ Thought Virga as she ran toward the mountain with Leon following behind. _/Then we can learn how to fulfill the prophecy that Starla told us_ about./


	3. The Prophecy

"Are we there yet?" Virga moaned as she climbed the gigantic mountain. "Almost, we better hurry, it's going to get dark soon." Leon said as she blew his spiky hair out of his face. "Leon, I can see the peak of the mountain, we're almost there!" Virga said as she quickly climbed toward the top. "Virga, slow down, you might trip on a rock if you're not careful!" Leon said as he tried to catch up with his twin. When he got to the top he saw his twin looking down at the little town that was at he bottom of the mountain, and she was holding a big log. "Hey Leon," Virga said as she looked at her brother. "Want to have a race down this mountain?" "Are you sure it's safe?" "I'm positive, now let's go!" Virga exclaimed as she got on the log, grabbed her brother's hand, and started sliding down the mountain. "THIS IS SOOOOOO FUN!" Virga exclaimed as they went down the mountain slopes. When they got near the bottom there was a piece of scrap wood that almost looked like a ramp. "Virga, don't you dare." Leon said as they got near the ramp. Virga smiled as she leaned forward, making them go faster, then they went up the ramp and they jumped so high, that they got stuck in a tall tree that was right next to the village. "That, was, AMMMMAAAZZZZIIIINNNNGGG!" Virga said as she fell out of the tree and landed in a patch of flowers. "Virga, why do you have to be so crazy sometimes?" Leon asked as he jumped down from the tree. "Hey, I'm not crazy, I'm just really happy." Virga said as she walked into the village with Leon following behind. The village was full of people, and all the houses and shops had lanterns hanging from them. "Wow, we came just in time to party, huh bro?" Virga said as she looked around the village. "Virga, don't you remember why we're here?" "To celebrate whatever they're celebrating?" "No, we're here to see if they have any info on our parents." Leon said as he facepalmed himself. "Oh right, I remember now. Well, what are you waiting for, let's first go look in the library before it closes." Virga said as she ran around looking for the library. _*30 mins later...* _"Leon, I found it!" Virga whispered as she fell down the ladder that she was on. [luckily, her brother caught her] "Look at this, it's called _Legends of Heroes,_and it has the same legend that Sapphire told me when I was little, 'The Tale of Everlasting Love'." Virga said as she gave the book to her brother. After reading the story, he put the book back on the shelf and looked at his sister. "We should look for a place to rest for the night, come on Virga." Leon said as he walked out of the library with Virga following behind. _/I wonder what happened, I'll ask him tomorrow after he gets some rest./ _Virga thought to herself as she looked for a inn. _*The next day...* _"Leon, what happened yesterday?" Virga asked. "Nothing." "I know you're lying, Leon. So tell me." "Fine," Leon said as he drank some of his water. "When I read that book, I felt like I saw Mom and Dad's lives, like when they met, when they first fell in love, and when they died, it almost felt like they were with me." "Leon, I know how to fulfill the prophecy, but the only way to do it might shock you." Virga said as she wiped tears from her eyes and looked at Leon. "So what's the only way to fulfill it?" Leon asked as he ate his scrambled egg. "The only way to fulfill it, is if all three of us join our parents." Virga said as she started crying into her hands. "No, that can't be the only way, there has to be another way to fulfill the prophecy!" Leon exclaimed as he stood up in his chair. "She's telling the truth, Leo." Said a girl as she stood next to the door. She had long, ebony hair, black eyes, fair skin, and she seemed to be the same age as the twins. "So, you heard all that, sister?" Virga asked as she looked up at the girl. "That's right, and I can't believe that's the only way." The girl said as she curled her hair. "Airia, why are you here?" Leon asked as he played with his fork. "I came here because this is where I thought you guys would be, duh," Airia said. "Plus, I wanted to tell you that I just got all three of us enlisted to be knights, so we can be just like Dad." "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! IS THIS TRUE?!" Virga exclaimed as she stood up in her chair. "Yes, and the prophecy says that the only way to truly fulfill it is to be someone or something's savior, or to touch someone's life so that they will remember you forever, or sacrifice hundreds of lives." Airia explained. "Airia, what kingdom's army did you get us enlisted in?" Leon asked as he packed his stuff. " The Magnolia Kingdom," Aira said. "And right next to it is the ruins of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean."


	4. The Reuioinion

"GUYS, I NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Virga said as she ran away from a blue-green colored serpent.  
"Why do I always have to finish off all the monsters for you sis? anyway Photon, destroy that serpent." Aira said as a violet-colored dragon appeared behind her and started to attack the monster. "Virga, did you get hurt?" Leon asked. "I think that serpent scratched my arm a little." Virga said as she tied a piece of cloth around the area that had the scratch. "We need to get you to a doctor, fast," Leon said as he helped his sister up, "Airia, Virga got scratched and it looks serious, we need medical attention, quick, or she could die." "I know were we can find a doctor, follow me." Airia said as she ran toward the nearest doctor.  
_*Later...*_  
"Were am I, Red?" Virga asked as she looked at her brother.  
"You're in a medical tent, the doctor says that it's not that serious, but you might need to stay here for a few days until you can get back on the battlefield." Leon explained as he looked out at the starry sky.  
"Where's Airia?"  
"She's training her dragon near the mountains."  
"Photon's pretty cool, huh?"  
"Yeah, and Airia's pretty strict with Photon when it comes to training him, I spied on them while I was training." Leon said as he blew his hair out of his face. "Red, do you think that it's true that we need to go with our parents in order to fulfill the prophecy?" Virga asked. "I don't know, but it's getting late, you need your rest in order to heal up faster, and I'll stay with you until you get better." Leon said as he lied on the floor next to his sister. "Goodnight sis, hope you get better soon." Leon whispered as they both drifted asleep. "Now's my chance to kill them both, for my prince." Whispered a mysterious voice as it pulled out a sword, and started sneaking toward the tent. "What do you think you're doing here?" Airia asked as she pulled her sword out. "I'm here to avenge my prince, Vector, and who might you be?" The figure said as looked at Airia.  
"I'm Airia Shingetsu, daughter of Venus Destiny Shingetsu."  
"So your mother's the younger sister to Vector?"  
"Yes, and who are you?"  
"I was a citizen of prince Vector's kingdom, that was when it was still around, and when the kingdom fell, I wasn't there to save it before it fell, and now I want to kill the very people that took my prince's life, to show them how it feels to lose someone important to them, and I was going to start with Venus, but she's already dead, so you will have to die!" The figure said as a sharp pain went trough Airia's chest, when she looked she saw that the sword had got her in the heart. _/G-g-gomen, ne, Virgo, Leo./ _Airia thought as she closed her eyes. "One down, two to go." The figure said as it pulled the sword out of Airia's chest, and started going toward the tent.  
_*Later, somewhere else...*  
/Airia, what happened to us?/ _Virga asked._  
/We're dead, and I think we're one step closer to fulfilling the prophecy./ _Airia said as they went trough a dark tunnel._ /Well who killed us?/ Leon asked.  
/I don't really know, the figure was wearing dark clothes when we fought./ _Airia explained_. /Virga, Leon, Airia, is that you?/ _Said a woman's voice as they went down the tunnel._ /Yes, and who's there?/ _Virga said as she looked around the almost pitch-black room._ /Venus, please don't run ahead of me pleas- who are these young people?/ _Said a male voice as he ran toward them._ /My precious babies, how did you all die so young?/_ Venus asked as she group hugged her children._ /Wait you're Venus? Venus Shingetsu?/ _Airia asked_. /Yes indeed, it is moi, the one and only Princess Venus Destiny Shingetsu, also known as your mom, and Dumon, your father, is right behind me./ _Venus said_. /So do you know where this tunnel leads?/ _Leon asked._ /Well, I'm guessing that it leads to-what's happening?!/ _Venus asked as the tunnel started to shake, then it started to crumble, and they all fell into a pitch-dark endless pit._ /AIRIA, LEON, MOM, DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME!/ _Virga said as she fell deeper and deeper into the pit.  
_*Not too long later...*  
/Your name is Astra, and you will accompany the weapon of this planet./  
_"Yes, I will do what I'm meant to do, I will not fail you."  
_/Good luck, Astra/_

* * *

**A/N AND THAT'S HOW VIRGA BECAME THE WAY SHE IS KNOW, AND THE OTHERS AS WELL, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS FF, UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE! ;]**  
_  
_


End file.
